Arriving at the Fortress of Solitude/The final battle/Mesogog and Brainiac's defeat
This is how Arriving at the Fortress of Solitude, The final battle, and Mesogog and Brainiac's defeat goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. we cut to the Watchtower sees Superman's location party on the downsized earth Lloyd Garmadon: The resized Earth's so impossible to track down Superman. Cyborg: I'm scared we'll never find him! Gluto: Don't worry, Cyborg. We'll find him. Walker approaches him and gives him coffee Lloyd finds Superman's location ship lands at the Fortress of Solitude Jindrax: Hey, there, Superman. Superman: Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude. Cheetah: Not a lot of solitude these days. Martian Manhunter: We were able to get the help we needed, Man of Steel. Cyborg: It was terrifying! facepalms Sapphire approaches the ice cage loves her outfit The Joker: Ooh. Love that outfit. Star Sapphire: I love yours. Lex Luthor: I hope you can get us out of this. Saint Walker: I hope so, too. Cheetah: Oh, no, there's two of all of them! shakes his head as Mac's team arrives gets up Superman: You're just in time. The crystal is ready. Mac Grimborn: Thank goodness. notices Mac Indigo-1: Mac, my old friend. It is good to see you. You have compassion to see me. Mac Grimborn: Thanks. Always compassionate for me. Sapphire sees Green Lantern Star Sapphire: Green Lantern, it's good to see you. Lantern winks, but gasps in realization Green Lantern: Not now Sapphire, the owners of those batteries are right behind us. Mac Grimborn: Hal's right, and they're going to fight. Gluto, Zen-Aku, make sure that crystal is in the center. and Zen-Aku salute him gets Robin on his feet Woman is angry Wonder Woman: So we don't need these after all? them in anger as Flash gets them Sinestro, Atrocitus, and Larfleeze appear Mac Grimborn: Stop right there, Sinestro! Sinestro: So, our final battle will be here, over your puny world, Commander? Larfleeze: It really is puny. blasts Green Lantern clashes with Larfleeze gets out a wrecking ball knocks out the ice cage Nya: Oh, come on! He built a wrecking ball? blasts Atrocitus clashes with Atrocitus and Sinestro clash their energy and Green Lantern join in the fray Walker and Star Sapphire get to the focal point appears Larfleeze: I'm here to take back what's mine! gets Larfleeze to the focal point Larfleeze: Aah! What's happening?! What have you done?! arrives Atrocitus: Foolish mortals! I've come for my power battery! Kai: I don't think so, Temper! fires at Atrocitus gets Atrocitus to the focal point Atrocitus: What are you doing?! uses Atrocitus' power ring is forced to the focal point powers up the crystal energy powers the crystal Earth returns to normal size watches lets go hugs him smiles emotions begin to wear off the other Lanterns disappear Sinestro: What a wasteful trip. falls down gets his cape down villains escape is confused then motions Flash to check on Brainiac and Mesogog arrives in Gotham City and found out that Brainiac and Mesogog escaped returns to the Fortress of Solitude The Flash: Uh, Nya? Nya: Brainiac and Mesogog escaped, didn't they? The Flash: Yeah, how'd you know? see their ship